


Consistenza

by Geilie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Improvvisamente quello che aveva nel piatto gli ricordava molto le persone: tutte fatte degli stessi ingredienti semplici, eppure quel mix, se non curato nel giusto modo, poteva facilmente dar luogo ad esiti inaspettati. Inaspettati, cristallizzati e freddi come il ghiaccio.</i><br/>[Partecipa al <a href="http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/27346.html">Summer Writing Day</a> di <a href="http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/">24hours_of_fun</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consistenza

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Fandom:** Hannibal (NBC)  
>  **Personaggi:** Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Word count:** 264 (Word)  
>  **Avvertimenti:** no, niente di macabro, giuro che mangiano SOLO gelato.  
>  **Note:** partecipa al [Summer Writing Day](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/27346.html) di [24hours_of_fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/).  
>  ** _Summer Prompt #1:_** _Gelato._

**Consistenza**

«Gelato di ricotta alla romana, aromatizzato al Vin Santo e guarnito con chutney di menta e sesamo» annunciò il dottor Lecter giungendo dalla cucina con due piatti da dessert in mano.  
Will accettò la nuova portata con un mezzo sorriso e attese che il cuoco si fosse accomodato prima di affondare il cucchiaio nel dolce.  
«Mmh, ha un profumo delizioso…»  
«Oso sperare che il gusto non sarà da meno. La vera peculiarità di questo dolce è la consistenza, in ogni caso: la ricotta va fatta passare tre volte al setaccio, per ottenere una crema così vellutata» spiegò Lecter mentre raccoglieva meticolosamente una cucchiaiata colma di tutte le componenti del dessert.  
«Lo chiamano “gelato”, in Italia, ma in realtà non fa propriamente parte della famiglia» continuò dopo aver assaporato il primo boccone, mentre Will faceva lo stesso. «Vedi, i gelati hanno un fascino interessante, per uno chef. Sono fatti di ingredienti semplici, ma richiedono una particolare cura nella preparazione. Basta dimenticarsi di loro per un attimo e la perfezione finisce fuori portata, è sufficiente abbandonarli per un istante e il risultato potrebbe non essere più quel che ci si aspettava.»  
Will lanciò allo psichiatra un’occhiata inquieta e prese un sorso dal suo bicchiere di vino rosato. Improvvisamente quello che aveva nel piatto gli ricordava molto le persone: tutte fatte degli stessi ingredienti semplici, eppure quel mix, se non curato nel giusto modo, poteva facilmente dar luogo ad esiti inaspettati. Inaspettati, cristallizzati e freddi come il ghiaccio. Persone con la “consistenza” sbagliata. Come i serial killer a cui dava la caccia.  _Come lui_.  
L’appetito gli passò.


End file.
